


eclipse

by crudescere



Series: words trickling, sentences filling [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, a bit of cursing, hints of rough sex, triple j - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: jackson is the sun, but jinyoung lives for the shadow
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: words trickling, sentences filling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021933
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt:  
> jackson and jinyoung are the "campus couple" - popular and loved by everyone. but here's the thing, jinyoung wants something jackson can't give. so he meets up with jaebeom, the campus jock, for a round of sex. everything's going fine until it isn't anymore.
> 
> yoooo what is up with you guys and these fire prompts? another something that’s going to be thrown in my wips list [sigh] you people have wonderful minds

Gentle hand on his wrist, soft caress on his cheek, warm and loving gaze directed at him. 

_Bruising grip on his wrist, so tight, he fears his bone will break. Sharp slap on his cheek, the impact makes him see stars. Dark and cruel glare before him, staring him down, so violent it’s almost murderous._

Jinyoung shivers. 

Jackson calls his name and snaps fingers to bring him back to earth. 

“Are you okay? You look a little flushed. We can eat somewhere else, somewhere inside. I’m not _that_ interested in seeing the ducks anyways.”

“No, I’m okay. You’ve been so excited about the ducks, I’m gonna feel guilty.”

“What are you saying! You know you’re more important than all the ducks in the world, babe.”

_“That’s it, baby. Use your mouth, you good for nothing slut.”_

And Jinyoung is _so_ guilty.

Here, someone cares. Here, he’s treated an equal. Here, Jackson loves him.

He craves to be _there._

There where he kneels and begs. There where he does nothing but cry. There where Jaebeom _uses_ him, fucks him until he splinters. 

Jackson links their hands and they cross the field. Students smile at them and Jackson smiles back. He’s always been the friendlier one. 

A predatory smile at the periphery of his vision, and Jinyoung almost trips if not for Jackson’s hold.

He purses his lips and the sinister smile grows wider, positively more evil.

It excites him. It makes him sick. 

Turning away, he leans closer to Jackson, lets him pat his head fondly, fingers sifting through locks – leaving the shadow to lurk at the corners of the hallway, of his mind.

_That night, Jinyoung cries again. Jaebeom pulls his hair like he means it. He cries and thinks of nothing else – the shadow envelopes him like a lover.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> 300 words because shdhskdhsn I really can’t be expected to stick to 100-150. Also, sue me, but this prompt is amazing, okay?


End file.
